Éternité
by Kikis
Summary: O ódio é destrutivo. E eu te odeio. Mas eu estou aqui. É falta do que nós éramos, entende? Ninguém nunca foi, mas seremos eternos. Só sei porque você sabe. PósHBP SBRL Slash


Título: Éternité

Autora: Kikis

Ranking: R, ou M por cenas envolvendo conteúdo sexual e palavras de baixo calão.

Par: Sirius/Remus

Sumário: O ódio é destrutivo. E eu te odeio.(...) Mas eu estou aqui. É falta do que nós éramos, entende? (...) Ninguém nunca foi, mas seremos eternos, Aluado (...) Só sei porque você sabe. Pós-HBP SBRL Slash

Disclimer: Harry Potter só pertence a mim quando estou dormindo, no melhor dos sonhos. Como a fanfiction é escrita quando estou acordada, Harry Potter passa a não me pertencer. A fanfic foi feita com o simples intuito de divertir, nenhum dinheiro está sendo ganho com isso :D.

N/a: Algumas observações que ajudam na compreensão da história:

As lembranças, em texto normal, estão em ordem cronológica. Textos apenas em negrito representam o tempo presente. Textos em negrito e itálico representam os escritos.

* * *

**_Eles acham que estou louco. Me diga o que posso fazer a não ser acreditar neles, em seus sorrisos que reluzem falsa gentileza, em suas vozes calmas, suas falas programadas repetindo que só querem me ajudar. Que idiotice. Eles nunca conseguiram. Acham que sim. Estúpidos, tolos._**

**_Sempre foi você._**

As cores vermelho e dourado banhavam metade do estádio junto a vozes entusiásticas que gritavam e cantavam. A arquibancada correu para o campo quando o garoto de cabelo espetado agarrou o pomo. Do outro lado, borrões verdes pousavam, seus ombros tombados pelo desânimo e as mãos tremendo de raiva.

A arquibancada verde e prateada recuou. Expressões de desgosto podiam ser vistas de longe enquanto a bandeira da serpente era arrastada pelo chão, como se fosse pesada demais. Um rapaz saiu da multidão para pousar sua mão no braço do loiro.

- Vai oferecer seus serviços assim tão cedo como prêmio de consolação, Seboso? – Riu um dos vermelhos, os olhos se estreitando em desafio. Toda sua postura exalava provocação e, obviamente, seu 'alvo' não deixaria barato.

O 'Seboso' rosnou, já a procura da varinha dentro das vestes, mas dedos pálidos e frios rodearam seus pulsos. Levantou o queixo somente para encontrar o olhar cinzento do companheiro e um leve negar com a cabeça.

- Sempre com falta de classe, Black. E agora é hipócrita também... Aposto como todos os seus amiguinhos estão te esperando no quarto par-

Claro que ele nunca terminou a frase. Em uma fração de segundo, Sirius voou no pescoço do loiro metido a rei e chutou Seboso. Sentiu o sangue escorrer por seu queixo, contudo, tudo o que fez foi sorrir, sem se importar de verdade. Atingiu o nariz de um deles como troco e deu uma cotovelada no dono do braço que tentava agarrar seu pescoço. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu um punho fechado em seu estômago, só lembrando de ter gritado 'Vá comer a sua putinha, Malfoy!'.

Então, braços rodearam sua cintura e ombros. Estava sendo arrastado. Lucius e Severus também.

- Para variar, se comportando como um Troll, Black! – Urrou Malfoy ao passar os dedos pelo nariz quebrado – É natural, dado ao seu lado da família!

Responderia, mas o aperto em seus ombros aumentou e de algum lugar distante uma voz severa falou 'Agora chega, Black!'. Se não estivesse imobilizado, teria mostrado um lindo dedo ao dono da voz.

* * *

- Às vezes eu acho que você faz isso de propósito. – Falou o garoto encostado do lado da janela. 

- Ora, eles merec-

- Seu nariz está quebrado.

- O do Malfoy também. – Riu prazerosamente, apenas para parar quando a dor em seu nariz se intensificou.

- E o seu braço...

- Eram dois contra um! – Exclamou, a indignação queimando em seu rosto. O outro apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Por que você tem esse desejo de se machucar? Seu braço estava protegido. _Você_ o deixou vulnerável porque quis. – Disse cansado.

Estavam na ala hospitalar com aquele cheiro desagradável de soro os cercando. Sirius se encontrava em uma das camas, já vestido com roupas limpas. Segurava uma espécie de lenço salpicado de escarlate em frente ao nariz. O outro rapaz apenas o observava, os cabelos mel caindo em frente aos olhos. Encarou Sirius e suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Aproximou-se do leito do amigo.

- Dê-me isso. – Pediu o lenço.

- Remus, eu...

- Esqueça. – Murmurou no momento em que passava o tecido cuidadosamente em volta do nariz de Sirius. – Já está melhor.

- Olha-

- Eu sei. – Ele sorriu, apesar do cenho estar levemente franzido. – Pontas e Rabicho estão no Salão Comunal. – Começou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama – Aproveitando a festa, o que você deveria estar fazendo se não tivesse sido tão burro.

Remus agitou a varinha rapidamente e, no segundo seguinte, uma xícara de chá estava aquecendo seus dedos. Calmamente, levou-a aos lábios e deixou a erva doce queimar sua garganta.

- E por que _você_ não está lá? – Questionou Almofadinhas.

Aluado riu, seus olhos brilharam de modo peculiar. Gesticulou com a mão livre, apontando para a janela.

- Até quatro horas atrás, estava dormindo porque... Bom, você sabe. Meu pequeno problema. Pontas e Rabicho me contaram o motivo de você estar machucado. Não fui ao jogo nem tenho condições de ir a festa alguma.

Sirius assentiu, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. Um estranho desconforto começava a tomar conta de seu estômago.

- Almofadinhas?

- Têm horas em que eu queria ser igual a eles. Nada meu nunca será bom, muito menos o bastante para eles... Eu...

Uma xícara fumegante foi passada para suas mãos. Encontrou o sorriso terno de Aluado, sentiu suas mãos zelosas arrumarem o travesseiro e suas cobertas. Novamente, o lupino limpou o sangue ao redor de seu nariz. Deixou as pálpebras pesarem enquanto a respiração morna aquecia seu pescoço, perto e, de repente, longe de novo.

- Eu sei, Sirius. Eu sei. – Sorriu tristemente e pegou sua mão.

**_Severus veio ontem. Me encarou em silêncio por uma meia hora sem saber o que fazer. Tentou me mostrar artigos, livros. É inútil, assim como essa porcaria de diário. Meu médico é mais louco do que eu. Acha que uma caneta e papel podem aliviar meu sofrimento. Não me sinto nem um pouco melhor._**

**_Arthur veio hoje. Trouxe cartas. Estão perguntando por mim. Finjo que ouço enquanto desenho uma árvore. Maçãs vermelhas... Um sol, nuvens... Ganhei três estrelas douradas de uma das assistentes idiotas do meu médico mais idiota ainda. Deve achar que meu estado mental é o de uma criança de quatro anos. Apenas sorri para ele e ri de novo mais tarde enquanto o desenho queimava na pia. E as estrelas também. Parece que a fumaça chamou atenção. Agora estou no quarto, escrevendo novamente, continuando o programa de tratamento._**

_**Quase quis queimar o doutor como o papel quando disse em voz baixa para outro sujeito de branco que eu enfrentava negação. Desejei ver seu bigode chamuscar para depois ir desaparecendo num rastro laranja até virar carvão. Ah sim, provavelmente ele vai ler isso amanhã. Meus escritos são monitorados. Vai ficar horrorizado. Ah, **docteur**, não podia me importar menos. **C'est la vie._

**_Entretanto, exatamente agora, tenho perfeita ciência e certeza que o odeio. Não o médico. Ele. Odeio. Eu o quero queimar. Ele e as lembranças. Você sou eu, certo? Então me queimo também. E dou risada._**

**_Te odeio._**

Sem perceber, estava o tocando. Discretamente, é claro. Acidentalmente, é óbvio. As mãos iriam misteriosamente procurar a mesma pena, os mesmos livros, o mesmo pergaminho já escrito por outra pessoa. Eles fingiam que não notavam e iam se sentar, justamente no mesmo sofá, com os joelhos se roçando. Se as pessoas perceberam alguma coisa, não falaram. Era insignificante.

Era um ato despretensioso envolver o ombro do outro com os braços no corredor e se espremerem. Não passava de um sinal de camaradagem. Sem querer, se encontravam toda noite no Salão Comunal. Sem querer, acordavam juntos, apoiados um no outro, novamente no menor sofá quando o maior estava desocupado. Sem querer, passaram a ir dormir na mesma hora, comer na mesma hora e se olharem de lado. Tudo sem intenção alguma.

Foi sem querer que uma noite Remus enterrou a cabeça no ombro de Sirius, sorrindo quando devia estar chorando, uma noite depois da lua cheia. Foi sem querer também quando Sirius embrenhou os dedos pelos fios de mel e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso. Não significava nada a figura serena do lupino o observando nos treinos de quadribo,l para depois inventar milhares de partículas de sujeira nas vestes do outro. Almofadinhas parecia achar que ventava todos os treinos, já que sempre arrumava o cabelo do colega.

Um mês passou dessa forma, cheios de atos falhos, conversas. Noites em que o menino Lupin ia escondido para a floresta proibida apenas para apreciar o cão negro com olhos humanos. Permitia libertar-se e corria com o companheiro, tão rápido e longe quanto sua forma humana era capaz. Quando caia na folhagem úmida, lá estava o cachorro, encostando o nariz em seu rosto. Poucos minutos depois. Black aparecia, seus olhos reluzindo e se juntava a ele.

Foi totalmente casual quando em um desses passeios Remus dormiu agarrado ao amigo canino e acordou em sua cama, com Sirius debruçado ao seu lado. Sem querer, o achou adorável.

E então, mais uma vez o destino despreocupado fez com que Remus se inclinasse em direção a Sirius e o beijasse.

Sem querer foi correspondido. E sem querer se beijavam como se fosse o propósito pelo qual nasceram. Escondidos, é claro. Mas não havia mal nenhum... Era tão sem querer.

Não havia significado nos dias em queAlmofadinhas esperava pela noite, ansioso pelos momentos em que correriam e se beijariam para se sentir completo. Se James suspeitava de algo, nunca falou, apesar de Peter sempre estar o olhando de modo suspeito. Havia mentido dizendo que era uma garota. 'Logo vão conhecê-la'. O engraçado era que Aluado arrumara outra garota na mesma época. E os casais sempre se encontravam nos mesmos horários.

Sem querer, Remus sentia sua mente enevoar quando abraçava ou tocava o outro. No entanto, sentiram um pouco de angústia ao perceberem que não era tão sem querer assim.

Passou a ser apenas sexo quando Sirius deixou suas mãos 'escorregarem' para dentro da calça de Remus. Foi somente a adrenalina do sexo quando explodiu sem ter sido tocado direito. Eram apenas os hormônios quando faziam isso a qualquer oportunidade. Coisa natural, dois garotos de dezesseis anos estarem sedentos por um pouco de... Contato. Todos entediam, certo?

Foi apenas sexo quando Remus desceu com a boca lentamente até onde Black desejava. Foi o clima que fez o moreno exclamar alto enquanto Aluado tinha nos olhos uma malícia que não era sua, fazendo com a língua tudo e um pouco mais do que suas mãos eram capazes. Não reclamou, definitivamente, e no dia seguinte devolveu o 'favor'.

De repente, era só controle de qualidade quando passou a deixar de sair e flertar com as outras garotas. Era só sexo quando casualmente iam tomar banho juntos, se esfregando com ardor. Lupin achava que Black tinha as melhores mãos do universo, Black idém. Nada demais. Os outros, bom, os outros tinham que pensar que era apenas amizade e muito assunto quando voltavam um bom tempo depois, sorrindo e corados. Água quente, sem dúvidas.

Era apenas desejo quando se arriscavam a fazer tudo de novo de noite, correndo o risco de serem descobertos. E daí? Iriam compreender.

Foi a convivência que fez com que conhecessem cada pedaço do corpo alheio. Sirius sabia que se mordesse os mamilos de Remus, ele iria delirar. Remus sabia que Sirius era sensível no pescoço. Foi só sexo quando suas mãos não podiam ter o bastante. Pernas, traseiro, peito, olhos, cabelo, pele, pele, pele, carne.

E então, foi o lobo na manhã do dia em que Remus se transformaria. O lobo prensou seu adorável cãozinho contra os ladrilhos frios do banheiro. O beijou com fome, um tanto selvagem. Foram os instintos que clamaram o corpo de Sirius. Tudo. Tudo. Tudo. Tudo. Eu quero. As únicas palavras que passavam em sua mente. Só sentia, era mais nada além dele mesmo naquele momento. O lobo o engoliu, e depois o penetrou, tomou para si. Em uma violência 'carinhosa'. Remus rosnou. Sirius gritou. Não de dor, tudo menos dor.

Depois, Aluado tombou, exausto. Foi afeto quando Almofadinhas o beijou na testa e o deixou na cama.

Foi intensidade quando lobo e cão correram pela floresta com uma energia que deixava o cervo e o rato para trás. Naquela noite, fizeram todo o barulho que era não era permitido. No dia seguinte, comentavam sobre a inquietação dos fantasmas na Casa dos Gritos. Os marotos apenas riam discretamente, trocando olhares.

E claro, não foi amor no dia seguinte, no momento em que o lupino sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, suas bochechas coradas de vergonha. Cada e todo gesto carregado de culpa e arrependimento. Não foi amor quando timidamente cerrou os dedos na manga da camisa de Sirius, pedindo perdão por ter agido de forma tão... animalesca. Não era de seu direito fazer o que fizera, não conseguiria viver com aquilo se ele não o desculpasse. Prometeu que tentaria se controlar até o outro maroto sorrir, os olhos azuis com uma expressão amavelmente terna e divertida.

Não havia amor no abraço e no alívio infinito que sentia. Não foi amor quando se beijaram.

Não foi amor quando Sirius o tomou com tanto cuidado que quis chorar. Não foi amor quando o tocou de volta suavemente. Nada de amor quando acabaram, sem se moverem e pela primeira vez, dormiram e acordaram juntos. Não era amor quanto tudo aquilo parecia tão... _certo_.

Não tinha amor no modo instintivo com que suas mãos se procuravam ou que passaram a passar mais tempo juntos. Todavia, para Remus, a palavra não parou de acompanhar o amor em um quando _realmente_ olhou para Sirius em um treino. Era, então.

Para o rapaz Black, as coisas demoraram um pouco mais. Continuou negando, totalmente despreocupado até as férias de páscoa. Enquanto olhava para uma amiga da sua prima deitada de bruços no jardim em cima do vestido, percebeu que não era apenas sexo. Em sua consciência bêbada, voltou aos tropeços para o quarto, confuso e com dor de cabeça. Era o quê?

A palavra surgiu assim que o viu em Hogwarts. Lendo calmamente com um livro na mão, fazendo anotações com a outra. Chegou perto dele, os olhos transbordando em desespero.

- Aluado, a gente... Eu-

Remus apenas assentiu e o abraçou.

- Eu sei, Sirius.

- Você sabe de tudo. – O outro riu baixinho.

- Eu só sei porque você também já sabe.

_**13/9**_

**_Exatamente do jeito que eu previ, eles ficaram horrorizados. Uma das assistentes me olhou com pena. Pena, de mim. Eu a olho com nojo desde então._**

**_Ah sim, agora tenho depressão profunda, porque me recuso a falar e escrevo escondido, mesmo que de vez em quando eles achem uma folha ou outra. Comecei a escrever em francês. Demora mais tempo para entenderem, eu acho. Esse médio ignorante só deve saber o inglês. Sua existência boçal é perceptível, não sabe apreciar nada que não esteja mastigado, claro e explícito. Ignora a arte de ser sutil._**

_**17/9**_

**_Descobriram uma recepcionista francesa. Agora escrevo misturando línguas, palavras, códigos. Grego, latim clássico, russo, francês, inglês arcaico, alemão, galego-português. Só eu entendo agora. Finalmente. Eles querem entrar na minha mente, mas eu não vou deixar. Ouvi dizer que vão chamar Dumbledore. Meu estado é irrecuperável?_**

**_Eu quero ser deixado em paz. Não desenho mais, não ganho estrelas brilhantes. Somente odeio. Odeio, odeio e odeio. Ele principalmente, o odeio mais do que o amo. Minhas mãos estão tremendo. Não consigo mais. Eu quero..._**

_**26/9**_

**_Quase dez dias sem escrever. Eles me dão uma poção que me faz ficar distante, com a mente aérea. Eu não sonho mais com você ou com qualquer outra coisa. Acordo e levanto sempre. Voltei a falar monossílabos. Molly veio ontem, me trouxe doces, coisas assim. Tagarelou sem parar durante um bom tempo e me abraçou, chorando. Diz que sente minha falta. Mas estou aqui. Não, não. É falta do que nós éramos, entende? Agora sou só eu. Eu e os sentimentos. Eles sozinhos não ajudam em nada. Nem você, é por isso que te odeio._**

**_Você me fez uma pessoa melhor, e depois me fez a pior. Na verdade, deixou que fosse apenas eu de novo. É por isso que estranham, por isso que reclamam._**

**_Hoje, bem de manhãzinha, veio Hagrid. Assim como Molly, ele também chorou. Engraçado. Eu não chorei em nenhum momento. Hagrid me perguntou porque eu havia ficado assim, quando você 'sumiu' na primeira vez, reagira de modo mais calmo e racional. Apenas o encarei. Não posso falar. Na primeira vez, me senti traído e foi por raiva que continuei, para mostrar que era digno, maior que você, por mais desolado que estivesse. Mas ainda éramos nós. Você me alimentava. Não tem fonte nenhuma agora._**

**_O ódio é destrutivo. E eu te odeio. Acho que já sabe agora. Abandonou-me._**

- Aluado... – Começou Almofadinhas incerto antes de entrar no quarto.

Nenhuma resposta. Entrou no dormitório. Remus estava sentado em sua cama, lendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mexeu os dedos com impaciência e tornou a se aproximar.

- Mais um passo, Black, - Começou o outro sem tirar os olhos de seu livro – e você se tornará mais um idiota morto. – Ergueu a varinha na mão livre.

- Eu vim m-

- Não quero saber o que veio fazer aqui. Saia antes que eu perca a paciência. Neste segundo, fui claro?

Sirius saiu com um suspiro resignado, a culpa e vergonha o corroendo por dentro.

* * *

Suas tentativas de falar com o amigo foram nulas nos dias seguintes. Duas semanas. Duas semanas em que faltava bem pouco para não subir pelas paredes. Não conseguia encarar sua face no espelho. Por Merlin, pediria perdão de joelhos até para o Seboso se Remus voltasse a lhe dirigir a palavra. Mas não. Sempre aquele ar de fria indiferença, raiva gelada e cortante que fazia com que se arrepiasse. 

Os consolos de James eram inúteis. Para ser sincero, eram apenas meio conselhos. O acusava para depois dizer que Aluado, sendo um _bom_ _amigo_ como era, haveria de desculpá-lo. Bom amigo. Riu internamente com amargura. Claro, sempre o bom amigo Remus, para _todas_ as horas.

Iria enlouquecer.

* * *

Outra semana. Começava a ficar revoltado.

* * *

Já eram três semanas, cinco dias e seis horas. Estava obcecado. Estava ferrado, para ser mais específico. Precisava. Queria. Desejava. Apelava. Se acreditasse em Deus, rastejaria até uma maldita Igreja em algum lugar trouxa e pediria para que Remus voltasse a falar com ele. Percebeu com uma certa melancolia que se voltassem somente a conversar, seria eternamente grato e não reclamaria. 

Deprimente, não? Sabia que era o culpado. Nunca devia ter feito aquilo, era verdade, mas Aluado sabia. Sabia de seu temperamento, seu jeito impulsivo, seus modos despreocupados, suas ações que acabavam machucando as pessoas. Conhecia sua revolta para com o mundo. Amaldiçoou silenciosamente sua família. Se eles o aceitassem, ele não seria assim, tinha certeza. Mas, ao longo do tempo, seu _bom_ _amigo_ se tornara o suficiente. No entanto, nem pelo outro era mais recebido.

Era treino de quadribol. Permaneceu no campo mesmo depois de todos partirem, fazia tempo que não voava simplesmente para se acalmar. Quando pousou, o viu na arquibancada, como costumava fazer um mês antes. Apressou o passo para o vestiário. Devia estar ali para falar com James. Pontas demorava no banho, é claro que não saíra.

Quando entrou no cômodo gelado, gritou por James. Ninguém respondeu. Suspirou, exausto até que encontrou Aluado encostado na parede, seus olhos semicerrados e braços cruzados. Engoliu seco enquanto o outro se aproximava, com um passo quase sobrenatural. Elegante, de postura gelada e ainda sim predatória.

- James me pediu para falar com você. Eu concordei que já estava na hora. – Falou calmamente. – Não era isso que queria, Sirius? Um _diálogo_? – Riu ironicamente.

Pelo menos estavam de volta ao tratamento pelo primeiro nome.

- Remus, eu sinto muito. De verdade. E não, espere. Eu nunca senti tanto em toda minha vida, sabe? Acho que nunca estive realmente arrependido por nada... Mas isso...

Ele riu, um riso cruel talhava suas feições. Aluado passou a língua pelos lábios, como se sorvesse todo o veneno que usaria naquela ocasião.

- Você é mais que um idiota, Sirius. É um imbecil. Imbecis não se arrependem. Imbecis fazem o tipo de coisa que você faz. Snape poderia ter _morrido_! E eu o teria matado! Ou o mordido... E a culpa cairia sobre mim, Black! – Gritou.

- Eu sinto muito. – Murmurou de cabeça baixa.

- Sente, é? Pois é. Eu também sinto. Nesse mês... Eu quis... Desejei tanto que...

Mais uma vez, Almofadinhas engoliu seco. Ele sabia o que Remus desejara porque ele o desejara também. Não pelos mesmos motivos, mas...

Pulou de susto quando a respiração dele ricocheteava em seu rosto. As pontas dos dedos do lobisomem traçaram uma linha imaginária em volta de seu queixo.

- Eu quis te matar também. – Continuou – Do jeito que Snape iria morrer. Eu quis transformar seu pescoço em pó e dar sua cabeça de presente para os seus pais.

As mãos geladas desceram. Ele apertou seu pescoço com força e os lábios aproximaram de seus ouvidos.

- Você me traiu... Mais que isso... Muito mais...

- Me desculpe. Eu já disse, sinto muito e não tem mais nada que possa dizer que você não saiba.

Os lábios mornos estavam tocando os seus de novo com violência, querendo destruir. Remus o prensou contra a parede e cravou suas unhas por cima da camisa do outro.

Ele o mordeu no pescoço, com força. Arrancou suas vestes. O fez ajoelhar-se, humilhou-o. Xingou-o de quase todos os nomes que sabia. Usou argumentos recheados de razão e ódio. Puxou-o pelos cabelos, o encarou mortalmente. Nada era o bastante. Nunca o bastante para sanar sua própria dor.

E como na primeira vez, o lobo o tomou. Com fome, raiva, tristeza e posse. Quanto tudo estava acabado, ambos no banco. Aluado em cima dele, o encarando com a respiração ofegante – tão semelhante a sua – e voltou a falar.

- Sirius, me prometa que nunca mais vai me trair.

Sirius franziu o cenho e concordou.

- Não principalmente no sentido que está pensando. Nunca traia a minha lealdade. Eu sou leal a você, e você a mim. Isso é o mais importante. Nunca destrua isso, entendeu?

Almofadinhas assentiu.

- Eu sei.

Antes de cair num torpor, ouviu a voz distante de Remus 'está perdoado, então' e 'eu ainda te amo'.

_**28/9**_

**_Dumbledore veio aqui hoje. Deveria me sentir honrado por sua ilustre presença? Em tempos tão complicados, ele vem até mim. Sou um ser significante. Oh, que alegria._**

**_Meu sarcasmo me surpreende. Mas para Albus, sorrio e até me sinto um pouco culpado. Não tão culpado para falar. Despejou a conversa de sempre; todos estavam preocupados, perguntando por mim. E saiu, porém deixou um pacote. Não quero abrir agora. Quero dormir. É o que faço melhor._**

Espreguiçou-se languidamente, deixando os raios fracos de sol aquecerem seu abdômen. Suspirou contente ao ouvir o som da lula gigante tentando fazer o mesmo que ele. Adorava a primavera. Nada de ter que andar de um lado para o outro coberto da cabeça aos pés. Sem Remus para implicar que não estava aquecido o bastante. Sem ser quase asfixiado quando Aluado puxava a ponta de seu cachecol depois que o mandava à merda por ficar bancando sua mãe.

Deitou na grama baixa, respirando profundamente. Tão bom...

- Então, você veio se esconder aqui. – Riu Aluado.

Sirius sorriu inconscientemente ao ouvir o outro se juntar a ele, deitando-se ao seu lado. Virou para ele, de modo que pudesse encarar o perfil do 'amigo'.

- Veio cedo.

- A Lily é bem esperta. Não precisei ficar explicando Transfiguração para ela por muito tempo.. Pontas não cabe em si de orgulho. Parece um pombo andando com aquele peito estufado...

Almofadinhas deu uma risada gostosa e abraçou-se a sua adorável companhia. Seus dias eram assim há uma semana e não possuía nenhum tipo de reclamação. O sétimo ano estava acabando finalmente, nada mais de provas, professores, sonserinos. Seria o paraíso.

- Sirius...

- Hm?

- Eu achei aquele apartamento na Londres Trouxa, como estávamos combinando. Mandei uma coruja para Annabell. Acho melhor darmos uma olhada amanhã, já que é domingo.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu.

- Sirius?

- Hm?

- Você está pensando naquilo de novo, não está?

- É... Não tem jeito, acho.

Mesmo que fizesse um certo tempo que tinha saído de casa, era óbvio que aquilo ainda o afetava. A falta de aceitação. O tratamento de filho bastardo. A exclusão. A revolta. Seu pai frouxo. Sua mãe estúpida. A forma com que os avós de James o haviam recebido. Tudo se juntava para aumentar sua angústia. Não devia ser assim. Não pertencia à Muy Nobre Casa dos Black. Não deveria se importar.

Mas se importava. E Remus sabia disso. Também sabia que com o tempo, a dor iria se tornar tão amena a ponto de quase não senti-la. Os Marotos o aceitavam, não precisava de mais nada. Estaria em casa de verdade.

Aluado virou-se para ele. Estavam se encarando como sempre faziam. Traçou os olhos gentis de seu amante com os dedos, os lábios ternos, o queixo. Era familiar, confortável.

- Se eu acreditasse em Deus ou em vida após a morte – Começou Sirius – Eu falaria que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Os Marotos, Lily e o filho dela com Pontas.

Remus riu daquele jeito quase meigo. Inocente. Brilhante. Passou os braços pela cintura de Almofadinhas e o trouxe para mais perto.

- Nós somos uma coisa só, Sirius. Vamos ficar sempre juntos. Nós cinco, e a prole de James. – Gargalhou – Sempre e sempre... Vamos correr nas noites de lua cheia, vamos nadar na praia até nossos corpos ficarem salgados... Uma coisa só, sempre.

- Uma coisa só... Vamos ensinar a prole de James a jogar Quadribol e tacar bombas de bosta.

- Vamos viver juntos, brigar juntos e eu vou te ensinar a cozinhar.

- Vamos virar velhinhos gagás juntos, rindo quando a dentadura cair no chão... E vamos derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem juntos. Sempre.

- Sempre. – E o beijou – Mesmo que você destrua a casa de vez em quando.

- Ninguém nunca foi, mas seremos eternos, Aluado.

_**30/9**_

**_São fotos. Eu abri o embrulho. Um livro de couro negro liso. As páginas começaram a virar rapidamente e automaticamente fotos voam para todos os lados. Estão em minha parede, cama, chão, uma flutua em frente aos meus olhos. É ele. Sou eu. Em frente ao campo de quadribol, ele orgulhosamente ao lado de sua vassoura._**

**_Depois, vi outras. Os quatro. James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Os quatro de novo. Sirius e Remus. Sirius e Remus. Sirius como cão, James e Remus. Peter e eu, Peter e Sirius. Os quatro e Lily. Os quatro, Lily e duas amigas. Fotos do casamento de James. Sirius e Remos de novo, abraçados, sorrindo de modo radiante. Peter segurando uma garrafa de espumante. Os professores. A ordem. Moody, Sirius e Remus. Lily e James. Lily, James e amigas._**

**_E então um bilhete atrás de uma foto._**

'_Nós sabemos porque a gente sabe, não, Aluado?'_

**_Sirius e Remos. Se beijando._**

_**(duas linhas de rabiscos ilegíveis aqui)**_

**Remus Lupin tremia em seu pequeno quarto branco. Olhava a foto em total estado de pânico e descontrole. Recuou para a cama, com medo de que não conseguisse mais se sustentar. No entanto, ela continuava lá, intacta. Ele e Sirius se beijando ternamente e depois voltando a sorrir para a câmera. Sirius parecia falar algo como 'meu', podia ver em seus lábios arqueados.**

**- Vá embora... – Estremeceu, fechando os olhos com força – VÁ EMBORA!**

**As enfermeiras entraram correndo na sala ao ouvirem o som da sua voz. Alguém o segurou pelos braços enquanto ele chorava.**

**- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Sussurrou.**

**Uma delas chamou o médico. Não importava. Não se importava mais.**

**- Íamos ficar todos juntos... Os quatro juntos... Os cinco... Eu fui o único que sobrou. Por que eu fiquei sozinho? Por que todos foram embora? Por que eu não morro também? Estou aqui... O resto... Para sempre o resto...**

**Provavelmente estavam tentando aplicar-lhe injeções ao modo trouxa, já que magia não funcionava naquele quarto. Não importava.**

**- Eu te amo... Eu ainda te amo... Eu não quero... Por que você foi embora? Por estupidez... Seu egoísta...**

**Sentiu a agulha penetrar sua carne.**

**- Eu quero ir também. Não quero... Ficar... Tudo foi destruído.**

**Seu mundo tornou-se negro.**

**

* * *

**

**Quando acordou, sua respiração havia voltado ao normal. Não estava mais chorando ou gritando. Estava deitado em sua cama, dentro de seu quarto branco e totalmente sem graça que cheirava a soro, igual a ala hospitalar. Fechou os olhos com pesar. Não queria mais levantar. Nunca mais.**

**O mundo era injusto. O mundo havia o traído. Ele partira-se. Era somente a quinta parte de um todo morto. E eles queriam que estivesse completo, mas era impossível, totalmente impossível. O que o motivava? Por quem lutaria? Havia Harry, é claro. Harry deveria estar sofrendo também, porém Harry tinha a juventude ao seu favor. O mundo estava aos pés dele, assim com um dia estivera aos seus.**

**Ninguém poderia nunca entender o que era ser o resto dos Marotos. Duvidava seriamente que alguém tivesse tentado seriamente. Tudo acabava um dia, mas ele ficara para trás. Novamente.**

**O dia do desaparecimento de Sirius e a morte de Lily e James haviam sido sua primeira jornada ao inferno. A segunda, fora quando lera no Profeta Diário que Sirius estava preso. Almofadinhas havia os traído. Havia traído sua lealdade e a de todos. Peter estava morto também. Sentia-se atordoado. Ia para a cama desejando que tudo fosse um sono ou que pelo menos nunca acordasse. Mas sempre acordava, para seu completo desprazer.**

**Continuou, por raiva. Enfrentou a todos novamente, mas dessa vez sozinho.**

**- Então você está acordado... Finalmente. – Disse uma voz ao seu lado.**

**Era a menina Tonks. Estava sentada em um banco de plástico, as mãos entrelaçadas nervosamente em seu colo. Remexeu-se com desconforto e começou um diálogo inseguro.**

**- Como você se sente...? – Nenhuma resposta – Certo... Talvez o que eu tenha a falar te interesse, pelo menos um pouco. Eu acho que podemos pelo menos acabar com uma parte de seu sofrimento, Remus.**

**Acabar com seu sofrimento? Teve vontade de rir.**

**- Há uma forma... De guardar seus sentimentos... Uma espécie de pensive, mas que retém emoções. Talvez assim seja mais fácil continuar. Quando tiver uma resposta, me avise, certo?**

**Mesmo que não tivesse falado nada, Tonks voltava todos os dias, seus monólogos eram calmos, amenos e não relacionados a sua dor. Depois de uma semana, finalmente, respondeu.**

**- Eu quero, sim.**

**

* * *

**

**A primeira coisa que fez depois de sair da clínica foi mandar notícias para Harry. Depois, continuou sua missão com os lobisomens. Isso o ajudava a relaxar, manter sua mente em outro lugar. Poderia não ter as emoções mais fortes, todavia, elas ainda estavam ali e doíam, não tanto quanto antes, mas doíam. E não queria pensar nisso.**

**Depois, veio a morte de Dumbledore. Novamente aquela sensação de estar desolado. Contudo, Tonks aparecera de novo.**

**Estava continuando, devagar, mas estava. Ele e Tonks estavam em uma espécie de... Relacionamento, para não dizer outra coisa. Era diferente, não era a mesma coisa que o relacionamento anterior, entretanto, poderia dizer que estava até feliz, dado aos seus níveis de felicidade nos últimos meses. Estava em paz, por assim dizer. E com esforço, continuou, agora com Tonks o apoiando. Só não deixava ninguém chamá-lo pelo antigo apelido. Era sofrido demais.**

**E agora se encontrava em uma das mesas do casamento do Bill na propriedade dos Delacour. Segurava uma taça de vinho branco, sua 'noiva' estava conversando com uma amiga. Fechou os olhos.**

**- Remus?**

**Harry o encarava com um meio sorriso, sua expressão ainda um pouco abatida, mas melhor do que há duas semanas. Gesticulou para que o garoto pegasse uma cadeira e sentasse ao seu lado.**

**- Você quer me falar algo, Harry?**

**- É. – Começou o rapaz, incerto. – Eu tive um sonho estranho essa noite.**

**O semblante de Aluado escureceu.**

**- Com o Lorde das Trevas? – Falou baixo.**

**Harry quase sorriu, fazendo que não com a cabeça.**

**- Eu sonhei com... Sirius. Pareceu de verdade, que ele estava lá, sabe? Nunca aconteceu antes.**

**'Ah' Foi o único pensamento coerente que o ocorreu.**

**- Foi estranho. – Ele continuou – Ele estava sentado em um sofá... Num lugar que parecia o Salão Comunal, mas tinha um pouco mais que a minha idade no sonho. Estava sorrindo. Disse algo para mandar um recado para 'ele'. Falou que 'nós ainda existimos, grite isso no ouvido do idiota' e também que 'entendia que tiveram que tirar seu coração, mas ele estava bem guardado, que enquanto ele não pudesse, ele tomaria conta de seu coração'. E 'siga em frente' e 'somos eternos'.**

**Remus massageou sua garganta lentamente e fechou os olhos. Respirar fundo. Novamente.**

**- O que você acha que foi?**

**- Eu não sei, Harry... Mas...**

**- REMUS! – Tonks interrompeu – Vamos dançar!**

**Seu estado não era muito dançante, para ser sincero. Os pensamentos estavam dando voltas e voltas em sua cabeça, não conseguia achar palavras certas ou erradas.**

**- Harry... Obrigado... – Foi o que conseguiu dizer enquanto estava sendo arrastado pela pista.**

**Duas, três músicas para pensar. Executava os passos mecanicamente. Um pequeno robô. Então, uma estranha calma se abateu sobre seu corpo e sorriu.**

**- Remus? O que foi?**

**- Nada. – Respondeu e beijou uma das mãos dela – Meu coração está em boas mãos. Só isso.**

**- Claro que está! – Riu.**

**'_Somos eternos'_**

**- Eu sei... Porque você sabe. – Murmurou.**

**Fim**

_N/a: Olá!_

_Bom, primeira fanfic de Harry Potter minha mesmo que publico! Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de colocá-la no papel. Apesar de não ter gostado do final, enfim XP._

_Se considerarem a fanfic digna de reviews, ficaria extremamente feliz em recebê-las :D!_

_Obrigada por lerem! Críticas são tão bem vindas quanto elogios._

_Beijos_

_Kikis_


End file.
